Metal Sonic (TheIronJedi)
Metal Sonic is a robotic duplicate of Sonic the Hedgehog made by Dr. Robotnik to compete and beat Sonic. Backround Beginnings Metal Sonic was created in Robotnik's Fortress in the middle of Robotropolis as a way to finally beat the Hedgehog. He Studied Sonic's explots for months and made an almost perfect robotic duplicate of him. what robotnik didn't know was when he made Metal able to learn he gained more sentents over time and Metal truely began to believe he was real. First assignment Metal's first assignment was to capture Amy Rose and force Sonic to rescue her. when Sonic finally caught up to metal they had a race in Stardust Speedway and ultimately Sonic won. after Metal fail to defeat Sonic he was deactivated by Robotnik to see what when wrong. after a while he gave up on Metal and left him there. Rise of Neo Metal eventually he reactivated him but to his suprise Metal shoot up and ran off. Metal then inhanced himself into what he called Neo Metal Sonic and gained the capiblity of copying biodata. he then set off to final prove he was the true Sonic, and if that required destroying the world, then so be it. Of course, it wouldn't be long until Sonic and his friends stopped him and ultimately he was defeat again. after that Robotnik took him back and he removed Metal's free will, making Metal unconditionally loyal to him. however Robotnik only used him once or twice after that because of what happened before. but after Robotnik was defeated by the Resistance Metal Sonic started seraching for him. The serach for Dr. Eggman (main timeline post-split) He rebuilt himself once more as Neo Metal and started ruthlessly seraching for him under unknown to the Resistance. of course, after Sonic found the fleet ship he was hidding on and he, Silver, and Whisper obtained information on him they realized what he was doing, but this time Metal was prepared. he took control of the Master Emerald and became Master Overlord to complete his deeds. however through the craftyness of Sonic and the Resistance he was defeated once more and return to his normal state. After the serach After Tails repaired him Sonic hoped that Metal would change sides, but to no shock Metal refused the offer and bursted away. luckily he had a homing beckon in his original state so he finally found Robotnik. after that Robotnik was happy to see Metal and gave Metal much better treatment from there on. and now, Metal still trys to stop Sonic at any turn. Return of Underground Timeline (being worked on) Friends *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" robotnik *Metal Knuckles *A.N.N. *Orbot *Cubot *Dr. Starline *Rough *Tumble Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Sticks the Badger *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega (hates it even more then normal because he betrayed Eggman) *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog Return of Underground Timeline *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog Abilities *Super Speed *Hovering *Boosting *Electrical Barrier *Electrical Burst *Kai Tranformation (requires Phantom Ruby) *Neo tranformation *Metal Overlord Tranformation (requires Master Emerald) *Super Form Miscellaneous Type: Speed Affiliations: Eggman Empire, Team Metallix Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (villains) Category:Return of Underground pages